1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sprinkler, and more particularly to a sprinkler having an oscillating mechanism for smoothly rotating or driving the sprinkler tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical sprinklers comprise a sprinkler tube including one end coupled to a water reservoir for receiving the water from the water reservoir, and the other end having one or more openings for allowing the water to flow out of the sprinkler tube in various kinds of water spraying patterns.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,023 to Hayes discloses one of the typical sprinklers including an impeller for rotating or swinging the sprinkler tube in reciprocating action, and having a heart-shaped cam member driven by a driving shaft, for engaging with a laterally extended pivot member, and thus for swinging the sprinkler tube in reciprocating action when the heart-shaped cam member is continuously rotated by the driving shaft.
However, the heart-shaped cam member may include a central recess and an opposite arcuate projection which may also be engaged with the driving shaft, and which may have a good chance to form two dead points between the heart-shaped cam member and the driving shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,241 to Guo discloses another typical sprinkler including a pipe having a number of outlet openings for outward flow of the water, and a number of rings rotatably engaged on the pipe and each having an orifice for selectively aligning with the outlet openings of the pipe and for selectively blocking the outlet openings of the pipe with the rings.
However, the rings are required to be rotated relative to the pipe with the hands of the users, and the water may fly everywhere when the rings are rotated relative to the pipe, such that the water should be cut off before the rings may be rotated relative to the pipe by the users.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional sprinklers.